turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Minor Fictional Characters in The War Between the Provinces
I see no purpose in including the photos of OTL figures here. It makes things too cluttered and since they are minor, it is unnecessary. ML4E (talk) 18:12, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :I agree. The lit comments are sufficient. TR (talk) 18:24, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::The photos don't cause much harm, I think, but they serve no purpose and should go. I only included them when I wrote these articles a decade ago because it looked better on single article pages; that's not necessary here. ::If we do take the photos out, we might as well delete many of the files. Some are borrowed from the character's real-life analog, but others I uploaded just for the page. A few of those have since had the real-world analogs get articles of their own, and have thus been repurposed; but not many. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Looking at it more closely, the photos are lined-up with the individual Lit. Comms. They may be less disruptive if they are moved up to the individual character name sub-section. As it is now, the pictures are large enough to overlap with the next character. If they were shifted, I think they would be within the particular character section and so less confusing. ML4E (talk) 17:16, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::I can go either way. TR (talk) 20:02, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Same. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:57, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay, I moved the pictures up to the character sub-heading. What do you think? ML4E (talk) 20:49, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :The lit comms have to stay, because the puns are a fairly central part of the experience of reading the book. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:26, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I agree with this. ML4E (talk) 17:16, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :::That being said, it might be more user-friendly (for the Table of Contents purposes mainly) if we did away with the subsection headings and simply added the one-section comments at the bottom of the main section (which in some cases is barely longer than the comment itself). Doing that would shorten the amount of space each section commands, which would make shifting the pictures harder. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:57, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree with this. TR (talk) 21:42, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::How would this be formatted? It seems to me that it would make reading the Lit Comm associated with a particular character disjointed and difficult to follow. ML4E (talk) 20:49, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think if we just take out the subheading; the comment itself is self-explanatory. Or we can italicize the lit comms. But I do find the table of contents seems untidy and longer than necessary with all the lit comms. TR (talk) 18:45, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I see, remove the subsection for each character title but leave the Lit Comm with it. What confused me was the "added the one-section comments at the bottom of the main section". I was picturing all the character subsections then the Lit. Comms. at the bottom as a separate sub-section. This will work and I agree it will clean up the Table of Contents. ML4E (talk) 17:26, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Test Run I have changed the "Lit. Comm." sub-titles to bolded non-titles. What does everyone think? It does clean up the contents page anyway and seems to be clear enough, to me. ML4E (talk) 19:26, November 9, 2017 (UTC) :I find it a better look. TR (talk) 20:14, November 9, 2017 (UTC) George the Bibber That's George Crittenden. He was charged with drunkeness, his brother Thomas was a Union general, his dad, John Crittenden was a Union politician, and they were all from Kentucky. TR (talk) 17:35, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Charged with drunkenness? Then HT should have called him George the BIEBer! Turtle Fan (talk) 19:20, October 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually "bibber" means the same thing: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/bibber. TR (talk) 18:05, October 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Really? Is it just a spelling variation? That's certainly an amusing coincidence. :::(Of course, if all Justin did was regularly drink alcoholic beverages, the world would not find him nearly so obnoxious.) Turtle Fan (talk) Oh, yeah, and John's middle name was Jordan. TR (talk) 17:40, October 7, 2017 (UTC)